


E

by Micks_snickers



Category: IT (1990), It-Stephen King
Genre: Biker Richie, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Richie has an E painted on his motorbike, Richie loves Eddie so much, Soft Boys, Soft Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micks_snickers/pseuds/Micks_snickers
Summary: Richie returns home to cuddle with his boy





	E

Richie Tozier was a biker. He dressed in leather jackets, band t-shirts and jeans and wore rings and drove a 1981 Harley Davidson, his boyfriend Eddie was the exact opposite. Eddie wore jumpers with collared shirts and bright blue jeans he liked reading and poetry.

But that didn't stop Richie from loving his eds, he even had a purple E painted on the gas canister on his motorcycle. The biker was currently driving through the streets of San Francisco on a dark starry night back to his loving boy, he missed him when they were apart.

Eventually Richie reached the bay and drove into the town of Sausilito where they lived, he smiled underneath his helmet knowing how close he was to his prescious Eddie bear, Richie was the only person that Eddie allowed to call him that

Richie arrived at the top of their street and drove up to the house and up the driveway into the garage. He knocked down the kickstand on his bike and turned the engine off, he got off the bike and removed his helmet and gloves before walking into the house

The smell of cinnamon filled the halls and Richie smiled taking a deep breathe, Eddie had made something nice. The couples dog Fester came running up to Richie and started jumping on his legs wanting to play

"Not tonight buddy" Richie said crouching down and petting the animal

"Papa wants to go cuddle with daddy" he says standing up

Richie placed his riding gear on the counter and locked the back door before walking to the stairs and climbing up them, he reached the top of the stairs and walked towards his and Eddie's bedroom

The tall male opened the door slightly and peeked into the room. Eddie was laying in bed asleep, on the bedside table was a book of Oscar Wilde poetry and on top of that we're Eddie's glasses and asparator Richie cooed at the sight

He walked into the room and gazed at his sleeping husband and how his soft blonde hair fell lightly across the top of his head. Richie stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed next to his lover wrapping him in a tight cuddle

Eddie opened his eyes slightly "Richie" he says sleepily "is that you?"

"Sure is spaghetti man"

Eddie reached for his glasses and turned on the bedside lamp before turning over and giving Richie a soft kiss

"I missed you Chee"

"I missed you too Eddie bear"

Eddie snuggled up closer to his boyfriend "did you enjoy your ride?"

"Yes" Richie said "it was great, you should come sometime"

"Maybe" the pastel boy said rubbing his nose against Richie's "I love you so much"

"I love you more sweetie pie" 

"Noo I love you more"

Richie giggled "are you sure about that?"

Eddie nodded firmly "yep"

Richie looked at him for a second before grabbing Eddie's sides and rolling ontop of him then pinned him to the bed

"Who loves who more" he says playfully 

"You love me more" Eddie whispers 

"What was that?"

"You love me more"

"I know sweet cake" he kisses Eddie's nose and rolls onto his side of the bed, Eddie takes off his glasses and lies with his back to the biker 

"Will you spoon me?" He asks softly

"Of course" Richie says assuming the position

"I love you Chee"

"I love you too Eddie bear, very much"

The two of them fall asleep feeling so happy and in love, Eddie loved his Richie and Richie loved his Eddie they were soul mates and would be together forever, Richie was Eddie's R and Eddie

Was Richies E

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry for the lack of writing I'm just not feeling it but I'll try because I love you guys. I'm considering a sequel to Wolf At Your Door would you guys like to see that? Comment if you'd like to see that


End file.
